familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestors of Barack Obama
This article lists ancestors of Barack Obama (1961) , the current and 44th President of the United States. Barack Obama *1. Barack Hussein Obama, Jr. (1961) ;Parents *2. Barack Obama (1936-1982) *3. Stanley Ann Dunham (1942-1995) ;Grandparents *4. Onyango Obama (1895) *5. Akumu *6. Stanley Dunham (1918-1992) *7. Madelyn Lee Payne (1922) ;Great-grandparents *8. Obama, of Kendu Bay, Kenya *9. Nyaoke *12. Ralph Waldo Emerson Dunham (1894-1970) *13. Ruth Lucille Armour (1900-1926) *14. Rolla Charles Payne (1892-1968) *15. Leona McCurry (1897-aft1930) ;2nd-great-grandparents *16. Obiyo *24. Jacob William Dunham (1863-1936) *25. Mary Ann Kearney (1869-1936) *26. Harry Ellington Armour (1874-aft1930) *27. Gabriella Clark (1877-aft1930) *28. Charles T. Payne (1861-aft1920) *29. Della Wolfley (1863-aft1900) *30. Thomas Creekmore McCurry (1850-1939) *31. Margaret Belle Wright (1869-1935) ;3rd-great-grandparents *32. Okoth *48. Jacob Mackey Dunham (1824-1907) *49. Louisa Eliza Stroup (1837-1901) *50. Falmouth Kearney (1830-1878) *51. Charlotte Holloway (1833-1877) *52. George W. Armour (1849-aft1890) *53. Nancy Ann Childress (1848-1924) *54. Christopher Columbus Clark (1846-1937) *55. Susan C. Overall (1849-bef1920) *56. Benjamin F. Payne (1838-1878) *57. Eliza C. Black (1837-1921) *58. Robert Wolfley (1834-1895) *59. Rachel Abbott (1835-aft1900) *60. Harbin Wilburn McCurry (1823-1899) *61. Elizabeth Edna Creekmore (1827-1918) *62. Joseph Samuel Wright (1819-1894) *63. Frances A. Allred (1834-aft1880) ;4th-great-grandparents *64. Obongo *96. Jacob Dunham (1795-1865) *97. Catherine Goodnight (1794-aft1870) *98. John Stroup (c1814-1851) *99. Eliza Jane Clemmons (c1816-1882) *100. Joseph Kearney (c1794-1881) *101. Phoebe Donovan *102. Josiah Holloway (1804-1887) *103. Martha Mallow (1810-1888) *104. William Armour (c1812-aft1880) *105. Sarah Poland (1824-aft1880) *106. John Milton Childress (1816-1866) *107. Nancy Conyers (1823-1860) *108. Thomas Clark (1812-1892) *109. Elizabeth Davis (1822-1900) *110. George Washington Overall (1820-1871) *111. Louisiana Duvall (1826-1855) *112. Francis Thomas Payne (1794-1867) *113. Harriet Bowles (1806-1857) *114. John S. Black (1805-1870) *115. Sarah Taylor (1806-1892) *116. George Wolfley (1807-1879) *117. Nancy Perry (1812-1894) *118. Jonathan Abbott (c1800-1848) *119. Adah Wright (1799-1882 *120. Edward McCurry (1790-1844) *121. Christine Wilson *122. Thomas Creekmore *123. Mary Edna Ellis *124. Obediah C. Wright (1787-1876) *125. Malinda Jones *126. Samuel Thompson Allred (1809-1857) *127. Anna Bunch (1814-1892) ;5th-great-grandparents *128. Otondi *192. Samuel Dunham (1742-1824) *193. Hannah Unknown (c1758-1826) *194. Samuel Goodnight (1761-1845) *195. Magdalena Berkheimer (c1764-?) *196. William Stroup (1785-1863) *197. Ann Thomas (c1790-1868) *200. William Kearney (c1762-?) *201. Margaret *202. Fulmoth Donovan *203. Mary Benn *204. Armel Showell Holloway (1777-aft1860) *205. Anna Maria Godfrey (1780-1863) *212. John P. Childress *213. Catherine Ament *214. Robert Childers *215. Sarah A. Landrum *220. Robert Overall (c1770-1801) *221. Annie Browning (1780-1820) *222. Gabriel Duvall (1787-1827) *223. Mary Grable (1791-1868) *224. Jesse Payne (c1757-?) *225. Rebecca Crenshaw (c1761-?) *226. David Bowles (1776-1823) - b 26 Feb 1776 Goochland County, Virginia, d 23 Nov 1823 Bourbon County, Kentucky m 23 Dec 1797 Woodford County, Kentucky, *227. Elizabeth Martin (1774-?) - b 28 Feb 1774 Goochland County, Virginia, d Marion County, Missouri *228. John Black *230. George Taylor (1787-aft1850) *231. Mary Thomas (1787-abt1840) *232. Ludwig/Lewis Wolfley (1766-1822) *233. Anna Maria Toot (c1786-1841) *234. Robert Perry (1786-1852) *235. Sarah Ellen Hoskins (1758-aft1858) *238. Abraham Wright (1755-1833) *239. Naomi (1757-1823) *240. John McCurry *241. Lydia Williams *242. John Wilson (?-c1830) *243. Ruth Wilburn *252. John Allred (1772-1828) *253. Phoebe Thompson (1787-?) *254. Nathaniel Bunch (1793-1859) *255. Sarah Wade Ray (c1793-1874) ;6th-great-grandparents *256. Ogelo *384. Jonathan Dunham (1709-1748) *385. Mary Smith (1717-1791) *388. Christian Gutknecht/Goodnight (1722-1795) *389. Maria Magdalena Grünholtz (1723-?) *390. Leonhard Berkheimer *391. Marie Kerger *392. John Stroup (?-1832) *393. Mary Stehle (?-1835) *384. Jonathon Dunham (1710-1748) *400. Joseph Kearney (c1730-? *401. Sarah Healey *408. Elijah Holloway (1754-1820 *409. Elizabeth Showell *424. (=428)Robert Childers or Robert Childress *425. (=429)Nancy Pryor (bef 1765-c1821) *426. Phillip Ament (1755-1836) *427. Maria Elisabeth Schmidt (1757-?) *428=424 *429=425 *430. John Landrum (1772-1834) *431. Mary Collins (1776-1820) *440. John Overall (1735-1821) *441. Frances Whitledge (1732-1816) *442. James Browning *443. Susannah Hickman (c1745-bef1833) *444. John Miles Duvall (c1745-1787) *445. Anne Roselle Philomena Tarleton (c1745-1823) *452. Jesse Bowles (c1750-1820) *453. Hannah Perkins (c1756-?) *454. Thomas Martin *455. Susannah Walker *464. Johann Conrad Wolfley (1728-1794) *465. Anna Catherine Shockey (1738-1803) *466. George Toot (1759-1813) *467. Mary Unknown (1756-1801) *468. Henry Perry (1759-?) *469. Margaret Unknown (?-1831) *470. Richard Hoskins (1761-1834) *471. Jane Unknown (1762-1835) - d. Radnor, Ohio *486. James Welburn (1736-1811) *487. Mary Isabel Teague (1742-c1820) *504. Solomon Allred (c1734-1790) *505. Mary (c1737-1792) *508. Charles Bunch (1765-aft1812) *509. Mary Bellamy (1769-aft1897) ;7th-great-grandparents *512. Kisodhi *768. Benjamin Dunham (1681-1715) *769. Mary Rolph (1681-?) *770. Shubael Smith (1692-1769) *771. Prudence FitzRandolph (1696-1766) *776. Hanß Gutknecht (1691-1762) *777. Anna Barbara Kieffer (1688-1726) *778. Johann Michael Grünholtz (1688-1735) *779. Magdalena Mitscher (c1688-?) *784. Johann Philip Straub *785. Barbara *786. Ulrich Stehle *787. Anna (?-1793) *848. Henry Childress of Virginia - according to Diana's Genealogy *880. John Overall *881. Mary Elliot *882. William Whitledge (c1712-1782) *883. Frances Overall (1716-aft1745) *884. John Browning (1728-1803) *885. Elizabeth Demarest (1728-1803) *886. James Hickman (1723-1816) *887. Hannah Lewis (1721-1822) *888. Jacob Duvall (1715-1796) *889. Mary Bourne, aka Mary Miles (1719-?) *890. James Tarleton (?-1756) *891. Ann Henning *1016. Samuel Bunch (1726) *1017. Mary Hudson (1726-1792) *1018. John Bellamy (c1735-1815) *1019. Susan Roe (c1738-?) ;8th-great-grandparents *1024. Owiny, leader of the Luo tribe *1536. Jonathon Singletary alias Dunham (1639/1640-?) *1537. Mary Bloomfield (1642-1705) *1538. John Rolph *1539. Mary Scuillard *1540. Samuel Smith (1644-1719) *1541. Elizabeth Pierce *1542. Samuel FitzRandolph (1668-1754) *1543. Mary Jones *1760. (=1766)William A. Overall (c16980-1724/1725 - according to Diana's Genealogy *1761. (=1767)Mary Jones (c1680-aft1743 *1764. Thomas Whitledge (c1663-c1731) *1765. Sybil Harrison *1766-1767=1760-1761 *1772. Edwin Hickman *1773. Eleanor Elliott *1776. Mareen Duvall/DuVal, Jr. (?-1741) *1777. Elizabeth Jacob *2032. John Bunch (1690-bef1742) *2033. Rebecca (c1699-1770) ;9th-great-grandparents *2048. Sigoma *3072. Richard Singletary *3073. Susannah *3080. John Smith (?-1710) *3081. Susannah Hinckley (?-1675) *3084. Nathaniel FitzRandolph (1642-1713) *3085. Mary Holley (?-1703) *3086. Jeffrey Jones (?-1717) *3087. *3520. (=3532)William A. Overall of Virginia - according to Diana's Genealogy *3532-3535=3520-3523 *3544. Thomas Hickman (1660-1732) *3545. Martha Thacker (1667-?) *3552. Mareen Duvall/DuVal (?-1694) *3553. Susanna Brasseur (?-1692) ;10th-great-grandparents *4096. Miwiru *6162. Samuel Hinckley (?-1662) *6163. Sarah Soole (?-1656) *6168. Edward FitzRandolph (1607-1684) *6169. Elizabeth Blossom (1620-c1713) *6170. Joseph Holley (1605-1647) *6171. Rose Allen *7088. Thomas Hickman *7090. Henry Thacker, Sr. (c1632-aft1672) *7091. Eltonhead Conway (1646-1689) ;11th-great-grandparents *12342. George Allen (?-1648) *14182. Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674) *14183. Martha Eltonhead Ancestors of President James Madison through their son Edwin, Jr. ;12th-great-grandparents *28366. Richard Eltonhead (1582-aft1670) *28367. Ann Sutton (c1582-c1686) Ancestors of Robert E. Lee through their daughter Alice ;13th-great-grandparents *56732. William Eltonhead *56733. Anne Bowers *56734. Edward Sutton Gent., of Knowsley (in Huyton), Lancashire and Hall House (in Rushton Spencer), Staffordshire *56735. Anne Stanley ;14th-great-grandparents *113464. Richard Eltonhead *113465. Jennet Gerard *113470. Peter Stanley, Esq., of Moor Hall (in Aughton), Lancashire *113471. Cecily Tarleton ;15th-great-grandparents *226930. Thomas Gerard *226931. Maud Bold (c1471-?) *226940. William Stanley, Knt., Hooton (in Wirral), Cheshire *226941. Anne Harington ;16th-great-grandparents *453862. Sir Henry Bold *453863. Dulcia Savage (c1448-?) *453880. William Stanley (?-?) *453881. Agnes Grosvenor (?-?) ;17th-great-grandparents *907726. Sir John Savage Disputed *907727. Catherine Stanley Disputed *907760. William Stanley (?-?) *907761. Alice Hooton (?-?) ;18th-great-grandparents *1815454. Thomas Stanley, 1st Baron Stanley Disputed *1815455. Joan Goushill Disputed *1815520. William Stanley (?-?) *1815521. Mary Savage (?-?) ;19th-great-grandparents *3630910. Sir Robert Goushill Disputed *3630911. Elizabeth FitzAlan Disputed *3631042. John Savage (c1370-1450) *3631043. Maud Swinnerton (c1365-1415) ;20th-great-grandparents *7261822. Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel Disputed *7261823. Elizabeth de Bohun Disputed *7262084. John Savage (?-?) *7262085. Margaret Danyers (?-?) *7262086. Robert de Swinnerton, 4th Lord Swinnerton (c1355-1395) *7262087. Elizabeth de Beke (?-?) ;21st-great-grandparents *14523646. William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton Disputed *14523647. Elizabeth Badlesmere Disputed *14524172. Thomas de Swinnerton, 3rd Lord Swinnerton (c1335-c1381) *14524173. Maud de Holand (c1319-?) ;22nd-great-grandparents *29047292. Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford and Essex Disputed *29047293. Elizabeth of England Disputed *29048344. Roger Swynnerton (c1290-c1338) *29048345. Joan Hastings (c1295-?) *29048346. Robert de Holand, 1st Lord Holand (c1285-1328) *29048347. Maud La Zouche (1290-1349) ;23rd-great-grandparents *58094586. Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) Disputed *58094587. Eleanor of Castile (1241-1290) Disputed *58096688. Stephen Swynnerton (?-?) *58096689. Joan Waure (?-?) *58096690. Robert Hastang (?-?) *58096691. Joane Curli (?-?) *58096692. Robert de Holland (?-?) *58096693. Elizabeth de Salmesbury (?-?) *58096694. Alan La Zouche, Lord Zouche (1267-1314) *58096695. Eleanor de Segrave (c1270-1314) ;24th-great-grandparents *116193388. Roger La Zouche (?-?) *116193389. Ela Longespée (c1246-1276) *116193390. Nicholas de Segrave (?-?) *116193391. Maud Lucy (?-?) ;25th-great-grandparents *232386778. Stephen Longespée (c1216-1260) *232386779. Emeline de Ridelisford (c1223-1276) ;26th-great-grandparents *464773556. William Longespee, 3rd Earl of Salisbury (c1176-1226) *464773557. Ela, Countess of Salisbury (?-?) ;27th-great-grandparents *929547112. Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *929547113. Ida de Toni (?-?) ;28th-great-grandparents *1,859,094,225. Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) ;29th-great-grandparents *3,718,188,450. Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) ;30th-great-grandparents *7,436,376,900. William the Conqueror ..... ;37th-great-grandparents *Alfred the Great (849-899) ..... ;40th-great-grandparents *Charlemagne (747-814) See also *Template:Lineage of Eltonhead Conway to Henry II, King of England *Lineage from Charlemagne to William the Conqueror *Lineage from William the Conqueror to Henry II *Lineage from Alfred the Great to Henry II External links *http://www.wargs.com/political/obama.html *Diana's Genealogy Category:Ahnentafels category:lists